The invention relates to a seatbelt system including a force limiter comprising a rotatably supported belt reel, comprising a blocking unit counteracting rotation of the belt reel and comprising a force limiter permitting a restricted torsion of the belt reel against the blocking unit under load, wherein the force limiter includes a damping element.
From DE 103 37 252 the basic structure of a belt retractor is known as it is used in a plurality of applications in automotive vehicles. The belt retractor includes a rotatably supported belt reel and a blocking unit counteracting a movement of rotation of the belt reel in the actuated state. In order to admit a limited belt strap extension under load in the case of blocking, said belt retractor is provided with a force limiter. Said force limiter usually is in the form of a torsion rod connected on one side to the belt reel in a torque-proof manner and on the other side to the blocking unit in a torque-proof manner. If the blocking unit is fixedly held at the retractor frame by locking, for instance, a belt strap pull-off force acting on the belt reel results in a torsion of the torsion rod. In this way, a limited torsion is admitted between the belt reel and the blocking unit, and the holding force acting on the belt strap and the vehicle occupant, respectively, is limited.
From DE 102 31 079 A1 a rotational damper or force limiter for a belt reel is known in which a damping medium is arranged in a working chamber. In the load case, in the damping medium convection is generated through blades at a shaft. In this case a highly viscous fluid, especially a silicone, is used as damping medium.
Such damping and force limiting system, respectively, has the drawback of a relatively complex structure requiring available space. In particular the necessary sealing and the blades necessary for generating the convection require considerable constructional efforts and additional available space.